


When you look me in the eyes.

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: SHINee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this gorgeous photo. Photo credits go to hellokeynet. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Criu62LVIAAU4LS.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you look me in the eyes.

Sometimes Jonghyun felt overwhelmed by the love he had for Kibum. If he could look at him forever, he would. But he had to share Kibum, with his members, with the fans. Jonghyun never thought that he would turn into such a love-struck fool. But that was the magic of Kim Kibum.

He would get caught staring, during fan-signs, concerts, photoshoots. The managers would berate him and Jinki would sigh. Not that it mattered to Jonghyun of course. If he wanted to stare at the love of his life, he damn well would.

“You know you’re being obvious, right hyung?”

Jonghyun tore his gaze away from Kibum and looked at Taemin questioningly.

“What was that?”

Taemin rolled his eyes. “You’re disgustingly in love. Stop it, it’s making me want to throw up.”

Before Jonghyun could respond, Jinki popped up behind Taemin and ruffled his hair.

“Ah Taeminnie, when you find that special someone, you’ll be worse than Jonghyun.”

“I doubt anyone can be worse than Jonghyun hyung in love.”

And he was right.

 

Everyone thought Kibum didn’t know about Jonghyun’s undying love for him. Everyone thought Kibum would brush off his affections and only play along when cameras were around. Everyone was wrong.

To Kibum, Jonghyun was something undefinable. They were definitely not just friends, Jonghyun behaved more like his besotted husband than anything. Kibum didn’t like labels though, so Jonghyun was just his. His to hold, his to cherish and his to beat up when he got the wrong coffee.

They were pulled up in front of management time and again for their supposedly inappropriate behavior, but Jinki always got them out of it. This was the same company that handled Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong with incredible idiocy. Jinki was not going to let prejudice tear their family apart, but he wasn’t going to let Kibum and Jonghyun do as they pleased either.

“Guys, you need to tone it down a bit.”

Kibum saw how worn out Jinki looked, how difficult it was for him to say those words.

“Just. Kibum you’re okay, but Jonghyun looks like he’s five minutes away from proposing to you every time.”

Jonghyun had the decency to look sheepish. “But look at that face! How am I supposed to see that smile and look away?”

Jinki smiled sweetly. “How about this then, you reign yourself in or I will make it Taemin’s personal mission to cockblock you at every turn. Am I understood?”

The horrified looks on their faces was enough of an answer.

 

Of course they didn’t really take Jinki seriously, which led to a serious case of blue balls but they managed. They slipped, more often than not but it wasn’t enough for management to yell at them again. So they took a few liberties, gazed a little longer, exchanged lingering touches.

When the picture came out, Minho spent a good fifteen minutes laughing and then asked when they were having the wedding. Jinki had given up at that point and went to lie down. Jonghyun curiously looked at the photo and smiled.

“When you look me in the eyes,” he hummed. “And tell me that you love me.”

Kibum stared at him. “You’re singing a Jonas brother song when we’re going to get yelled at? You’re unbelievable.”

“Everything’s alright. When you’re right here by my side, when you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven.”

Jonghyun leaned in and kissed Kibum’s nose. “I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes.”

“So when _is_ the wedding?”

Kibum turned around and threw his shoe at Taemin, who had a knack for popping up at the wrong times. “Right after your funeral you brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
